


White Lie

by scamvnder



Category: Telltale games, The Wolf Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: #95 I never liked it, I lied. with Bigby please?





	White Lie

“I never liked it. I lied.” 

Bigby snorts in amusement, or at least that’s what it sounded like he did, the cigarette pursed between his lips muffling the noise. He lights it and take a long drag as he examines his apartment. 

The wallpaper is peeling in multiple places, or is missing entirely from sections all over the place, and is tinged a yellow-ish brown color. Ashtrays litter the kitchen and living room, piles of newspapers and other documents have been left to gather dust, and the fan Colin insists on sitting in front of because Bigby has yet to fix the AC, mixes with the scent of stale cigarette smoke and adds a particularly delicate aroma to his already decrepit living space. 

Yeah, it’s no wonder you don’t like it. 

It’s sweet that you felt you had to lie to preserve his feelings, but Bibgy knows this place is a shit hole. If he did enough introspection (a pass time he does almost everything to avoid) he’d perhaps come to the conclusion that he’s living like this because he feels like he has to. He works his ass off for Fabletown. He puts his life on the line. He gets shot at. He does what has to be done for the sake of the people he swore to protect, and yet he still ends up the bad guy, so why bother trying to change their minds when it’s useless, right? 

He takes the smoke out of his mouth and flicks the ashes into their tray, his eyes returning to where you stand in his entryway, his grin just as wolfish as he is.

“Yeah, I figured as much.” The amused look still graces his features and you find yourself laughing, looking around in disbelief because who lives like this? 

“Although, if I’m honest, there is one good thing about this place..” You raise a quizzical eyebrow, silently telling him to continue. 

“Gives me more reason to sleep in your bed.”


End file.
